Prestige Classes
There are many Prestige Classes, all listed below. You need DM permission in order to take and be approved for: - Canaith Lyrist - Champion of the Wild - Dragon Disciple - Forest Master - Swiftblade - Heartwarder - Eldritch Disciple You may have only one min/maxxed stat if you wish to apply for an appli-only prestige class. NB: Many of the prestige classes listen below are standard to Kaerdrin or to the basic game; however some have been altered slightly for Dalelands Beyond. ''' '''NB2: Some feats are broken. Please check on the Broken Feats page as it may influence your class Anointed Knight Typically but not exclusively goodnatured paladins or fighters with one or more wizard or cleric levels. Arcane Archer Beyond the woods, Elven and Half- Elf arcane archers gain renown throughout entire kindgoms for their supernatural accuracy with a bow. Arcane Scholar of Candlekeep Arcane scholars seek to raise the study of magic to the level of an academic discipline. Arcane Trickster Arcane tricksters combine their knowledge of spells with a taste for intrigue, larceny, or just plain mischief. Assassin The master of quick, lethal blows. Assassins often function as spies, informants, killers for hire, or agents of vengeance using training in anatomy, stealth, poison, and the dark arts. Avenger What happens when when assassins go good? Broken; Assassins no longer have an Alignment restriction in as a work-around Black Flame Zealot Clerics and devout rogues or fighters use stealth and divine magic when becoming black flame zealots. Blackguard Consorting with demons and devils and serving dark deities, the blackguard can send forth dark minions and servants, attack with stealth and honorless guile, or smite the forces of good that stand in his way. Bladesinger Bladesingers are elves who have blended art, swordplay, and arcane magic into a harmonious whole. Canaith Lyrist (needs DM approval) The Canaith lyrists are remarkable individuals indeed, skilled in swordplay, magic, and diplomacy. Champion of The Silver Flame Paladins can channel the power of the Silver Flame to ward off evil spirits and smite the forces of evil. Champion of the Wild (needs DM approval) These embody discipline and rely on quickness, agility and the most difficult techniques of swordplay. Child Of Night Children of night are more than spellcasters, more than scholars, and become the stuff of shadow itself. Daggerspell Mage A spellcaster first, a daggerspell mage is wild and impulsive. This class provides spellcasting progression for Arcane and Invocation based casters. Daggerspell Shaper These disciples perfect a fighting and spellcasting style that relies on wielding a pair of daggers at all times. Dark Lantern These are spies and assassins who have an unwritten rule to eliminate any creature that threatens their nation. Dervish Wild, exotic, and as dangerous as her whirling blades, the dervish epitomizes speed, quickness, and abandon. Dissonant Chord The Dissonant Chord can make her music resonate into a counter-harmony to disrupt the effects of magic. Divine Champion A divine champion is a guardian of holy sites, protector of pilgrims and leader of crusades. She may take up the banner of any deity, regardless of alignment or ethos. Most come from a combat or military background. Divine Seeker When stealth is needed for a task than combat, the divine seeker steps in to perform missions for her deity. Doomguide An elite order of spellcasting warriors drawn from Kelemvor's Clergy in service to the Judge of the Damned. They cleanse the taint of unlife through careful application of faith, spells, and bladecraft. Dragon Disciple (needs DM approval) Some children of a dragon and mortal's union become dragon disciples, who use their magical power as a catalyst to ignite their dragon blood. Dragonslayer Dragonslayers provide spellcasting progression in either Arcane, Divine, or Invocation based casters. Dragon Warrior Dedicated warriors who emulate dragons' martial abilities to the point of taking on some draconic traits. Dread Commando Dread commandos are the elite scouts and strike force of a well-trained mercenary band. Dread Pirate A dread pirate has mastered every aspect of larceny on the high seas. The lifestyle is ideal for most rogues. Duelist Using precise attacks with light weapons such as the rapier, she uses quick reflexes and wits in a fight. Duelists are most often fighters or rangers, rogues or bards. Wizards, sorcerers, and monks make surprisingly good duelists due to those classes' lack of reliance on armor. Dwarven Defender The dwarven defender is a champion of a dwarven cause. This character is a skilled combatant trained in the arts of defense. Eldritch Disciple (needs DM approval) A few warlocks revere the fiendish, fey, or extraplanar powers that have made them more than mortal. Eldritch Knight The eldritch knight is a versatile combatant who can cast a fireball on her foes or charge them with sword drawn. They balance spellcasting and force of arms equally. Elemental Archer Elemental archers channel the elemental planes to boost combat prowess with ranged or thrown weapons. Elemental Warrior The elemental warrior becomes attuned to fire, water earth or air, channeling its power to great effect. Fist Of The Forest The paths of the monk and the barbarian sometimes lead both to become Fists of the Forest. Disciplined characters seek heightened connections with nature. Barbarians and other wild characters seem to simply end up on this path if they are fated for it. Forest Master (needs DM approval) Druids most often become forest masters, but sometimes rangers or clerics of nature deities follow this path. Frenzied Berserker The frenzied berserker, often coming from a Barbarian background, finds the insanity of battle draws her and must constantly seek out more conflict to feed her craving for battle. Frost Mage Frost mages' skin slowly turns to frost. They harness the frostfell environment to empower their spells. Ghost-Faced Killer His target dead, the nearly transparent ghost-faced killer walks calmly away. Harper Agent Agents are dedicated to secretly battling evil, discovering and preserving forgotten lore, and maintaining the balance between nature and civilization. They tend to be bards, rangers, rogues, sorcerers, and wizards. Heartwarder (needs DM approval) Heartwarders are aesthetes who seek out and nurture pleasure and beauty in all things. Hellfire Warlock Hellfire warlocks have mastered hellfire, a dangerous energy found only in the Nine Hells. Hospitaler Hospitalers are a fighting force sworn to the defense of those in their care. They gain added clerical spells. Invisible Blade Invisible blades are deadly fighters who prefer to use daggers and related weapons in combat. Lion Of Talisid Druids and rangers of Good with and animal companion can become lions of Talisid. Lyric Thaumaturge The lyric thaumaturge can enhance both her magic and her music with into harmonic chords. Master Of Radiance Most are druids but other Divines can also bring holy zeal & care for nature to crusade against the undead. Nature's Warrior Nature's warriors shift their form regularly. Often they are druids or perhaps rangers with skill in fighting. Neverwinter Nine The Neverwinter Nine are selfless wardens with powers to shield others from harm and react to danger with equal parts focus and fury. Nightsong Enforcer The Nightsongs focus on stealth-centered combat training; they forgo some sleight-of-hand and fast-talking. Nightsong Infiltrator A nightsong infiltrator is advance scout and de-trapper while other team members take care of the threats. Ninja (Base Class) Ninjas move through the shadows, striking down the unwary and vanishing again with ease. Pale Master The pale master draws on a font of special lore that provides a macabre power. Often many pale masters supplement their arcane power with levels of divine magic. Red Wizard The Red Wizards are the masters of Thay. They focus on a school of magic more intently than any specialist, achieving incredible mastery of magic within a very narrow focus. Sacred Fist Sacred fists have turned their divine magic inward, bringing their bodies and wills into harmony. Spellcasting does not dishonor them or their deity. Shadow Thief of Amn The organization known as the Shadow Thieves is the largest and most prosperous thieves' guild in all of the regions. Scout (Base Class) A scout can navigate difficult terrain at good speed and specializes in seeing her foe before they detect her. Shadowbane Stalker These fearsome individuals combine Rogue skills with a touch of the Cleric. Shadowdancer Shadowdancers are nimble artists of deception. Despite their link with shadows and trickery, shadowdancers are as often good as evil. Shining Blade The Shining Blades is a LG order of knights dedicated to prowess in melee combat achieved through prayer. Skullclan Hunter Skullclan hunters are often rogues who hate the undead and take up the cleric/ Paladin class to Turn Undead. Stormlord Stormlords wield thunder and lightning like a warrior wields his sword and are viewed with awe and fear. Stormsinger The stormsingers have learned secret ways to harness the powers of music to control the weather. Swiftblade (needs DM approval) The swiftblade is an excellent choice for martially-orientated arcane spellcasters, especially assassins rangers and scouts. Tempest A tempest focuses on learning the secrets of two-weapon fighting for the destruction of her enemies. Thug (base class) Thugs get their training in the streets. They travel light, trust in their wits as much as their strength, and prefer a quick, decisive strike to a prolonged battle. Weapon Master A weapon master seeks to perfectly master a single weapon of choice with the body, to make them one and to use the weapon as naturally and without thought as any other limb. Warpriest Warpriests are fierce, earthy clerics who pray for peace but prepare for war. Clerics, druids, rangers and paladins can become warpriests to enhance their party's fighting abilities. Warrior of Darkness The warrior of darkness is a practitioner of black magic. He uses his arcane knowledge to make himself a more formidable combatant. Whirling Dervish Some rogues and monks choose to concentrate on their movement and speed rather than on raw damage. Wilderness Stalker Wilderness stalkers are consummate trackers with an instinctive knowledge of their wilderness territories. Usually these are scouts, sometimes rogues, multiclass barbarians or rangers.